Demon Empress
by DreamTwister
Summary: Belonging to a long lost world, Kendra protects a potentially deadly secret. Bracken X Kendra
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing Note: Kendra is 7

* * *

** Demon Empress**

_ Preface_**

* * *

  
**

The school bell rang as children scurried out the door trying to ward away the cold until they reached the safety of their homes. Among them was a small 7 year old with her head tilted up toward the snow. She pulled her coat closed and swung her extra coat over her shoulder while starting toward the long route to her house, though the park trail. She waved to her friends as one shouted a goodbye to Kendra.

For ten minutes she strolled down the seldom used trail, enjoying the fresh air and giggling at the creatures crossing her path, her hazel eyes twinkling. She heard a rustling and stopped, straining her ears to listen. There it was again, a snap, a sniffle. She pinpointed the sound and headed toward the bush that concealed a girl who looked the same age as Kendra with long hair with the coloration of ice and dull black eyes.

Crouching to come to eye-level with the strange girl and asked in a coaxing voice "My name is Kendra, what's yours?" The girl gasped and jerked her head up and looked at Kendra in astonishment while she said in a soft voice "Vivern" "Well Vivern where are you from, where do you live?" Vivern looked at her with a slightly confused gaze and murmured "I am not from here, and neither are you," she paused bowing her head in respect. "mistress."


	2. Chapter 2

Around beginning of second book Kendra is 13

"Are you sure? What if you are found out? What if we were to be traced back? Besides, it's a volatile art." Whispered a warm voice laced with worry.

"You underestimate both of us mistress. Besides if we do not start soon – your power will become too evident, which will lead to explosive consequences. I can shift so I can accompany you. What use am I as a guardian, if I can not _guard _you." Soothed a cold steely voice.

"Alright Vivern, I trust your judgment. Go ahead and shift, I know you hate the human state. And call me by my name, none of that mistress nonsense." " Yes mis- Kendra" Vivern said as she was replaced by a white kitten who jumped into Kendra's waiting arms.

Kendra rose from her spot behind a bush, cradling the kitten in her arms. She looked around, making sure no one was in ear-shot before starting home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Again, Mistress."

Kendra was getting tired of that phrase, fast. The brunette struggled to stand from her slumped position on the dewy grass. Vyvern's icy face broke into an expression of concern at the sight of her struggling mistress.

"Are you alright, do you need me to help you up?" The brunette huffed, and finally standing up, glanced at the girl across from her. Kendra studied Vyvern for a second. She looked frightening, her tattoos a stark contrast to her practically see through skin, as well as her blue black veins, which pushed up against her flesh.

"You wish to take a break don't you?"

"Could we?" Vyvern attempted a smile, "A quick one would do no harm I suppose." Kendra smiled happily and skipped over to a shady tree close to the clearing they had been training in, Vyvern close behind.

"You know," Kendra began, sitting down with a huff. "I have to lie a _lot_ to train! Seth is always asking questions, and my parents are suspicious of were I go. They think

I'm going out with someone and I'm just not telling them."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Don't look so sad Mistress, this is very important, and we must control your magic so it is not noticeable."

"I know, but…"

"But?"

"We're not getting anywhere and I don't understand half the things you do. Also, I don't even understand how I got into all this weird magic stuff!"

"You will know soon, alright my dear?"

Kendra grinned, the sunlight leaking through the leaves making her hazel eyes dance.

"So," Kendra began, her eyes dancing mischievously, "How old are you anyway Vyvern?" The unexpected question made Vyvern start.

"Why in the seven heavens would you ask that Mistress?"

"I don't know….," Kendra flopped on her belly and turned towards her guardian. "Well you know, you look 18, but I don't know how you age so….."

Vyvern's dark eyes sparked softly. "You are as kind as you are clever Mistress, in fact, I'm only a few years younger than your mothe-"

Vyvern abruptly halted in her story and rose quickly, turning and briskly walking towards the center of the clearing.

Kendra shot up, her eyes sparking. "My who, Vyvern?"

"This is… not a good time."

Kendra pursued her across the clearing, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You were going to say my mother, weren't you?"

Vyvern suddenly looked very guilty.

"Weren't you!"

Vyvern slowly shuffled to the spot Kendra was occupying, and covered her trembling hands with her own.

"It's time I told you the _whole_ truth."


End file.
